Sora and Kairi: Love, Life and Music
by The Masked Wanderer
Summary: Sora and Kairi were two teenagers in love. Then a horrible incident tore them apart and destroyed one man's life forever. An iPod shuffle challenge, based on 9peggy's iPod shuffle challenge. Rated T for language/profanity


Sora and Kairi: Love, Life and Music

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its sequels/prequels. Also, this fanfic wasn't my idea; I got it from 9peggy, with her fanfic **SoKai Ipod Shuffle.**

**This is how the iPod challenge goes:**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, fandom you like.  
>2. Turn on your music player and put it on randomshuffle.  
>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the timeframe of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over.<br>4. Do ten of these and then post them.**

_1. You Make Me Smile - Aloe Blacc_

Everytime he thought of that angelic face, those luscious pink lips, and that sassy attitude she conveyed every time she walked, it made Sora smile widely.

No matter how down Sora felt, he could always depend on Kairi to pick him out of the ditch.

Even if she had to give up her own happiness, Kairi only wanted to see Sora smile for every day she was alive on this earth.

_2. Feel It In Your Heart - Abandon_

Kairi never believed in God. She didn't go to church, didn't pray to anyone or anything, and didn't read anything remotely spiritual.

That is, until she met Sora.

Every day, she noticed how he got up early every morning to go to church, and how he prayed for God to aid him in all his endeavors. Kairi then felt in in her heart; Sora was her God, the one she truly worshiped.

_3. Strange - Galaxie 500_

"Hey Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

Kairi shrugged. "Sure."

"Why do girls take so long in the bathroom?"

Kairi's eyes widened. "W...what?"

Sora gulped. _Uh-oh, _he thought.

Kairi took a moment to collect her thoughts. After eleven or so minutes, she replied. "We talk about secrets."

This made Sora jump. "Really? Like what?"

Kairi sighed; she loved Sora to death, but sometimes he could be a little strange...

_4. A girl, a boy, and a graveyard - Jeremy Messersmith_

It was dark and stormy. Sora and Kairi were taking a stroll in the park, but Sora had forgotten the umbrella. Kairi was pissed at him, and looked away. Sora tried to reconcile, but it didn't work. When they finally stopped, Kairi slapped him across the face.

"Sora, you clueless moron! How could you-" But she was silenced, as a pair of lips planted a kiss upon hers, bringing her love back to life.

They were standing in a graveyard.

_5. Don't Sit Down Cause I've Moved Your Chair - Arctic Monkeys_

Sora had manged to get reservations at _El Cuaderno_, where you could study and eat. It was the perfect place for both Sora and Kairi.

When they walked in, Sora asked the waiter for their seats. They were in the far corner, where the view was divine.

"After you!" Sora motioned. Giggling, Kairi put her stuff down and was about to sit down...

"Oomph!" She fell to the ground. Sora had moved her chair before she sat down, so that it was right next to his own seat...

_6. I Get Nervous - Lower Dens_

Gulping, Sora manned up. His knees were shaking, and his hands were sweaty. But despite the fact that he was getting nervous, Sora could not wait any longer. Even if the thought of Kairi nibbling on his ear terrified him, and the thought that Kairi loved nacho cheese and he didn't seemed unnerving, her expression when she heard his voice a few moments later was all he cared about.

He was going to ask Kairi to marry him.

_7. Down on Love - Sarah Blasko_

Sora was weeping bitterly in his pillow. He could still feel the painful sting of Kairi's voice ringing in his ear. He couldn't believe what had just happened. At once, his entire heart had been crushed into pieces, and everything around Sora seemed distant and nonexistent.

He was now down on love; love meant nothing to Sora anymore, not without Kairi at his side.

_8. Bed of Nails - Wild Beasts_

Lying on his bed of nails, Sora frowned as he closed his eyes. The bed crushed his back like it was alluminum, but he didn't care.

Why _should_ he care? He didn't need that _slut_, that _bitch_ Kairi! She thought she could just throw him away after all they had been through?

"Well, FINE!" If she didn't want Sora, then no one does!

He reached for the beer can on his dressed, and chugged the entire thing.

If drinking a thousand of these poison drinks would wash away Kairi forever, than it was enough for Sora.

_9. King of Diamonds - Motopony_

Sora was fifty-one now. He was now a very rich man, called "The King of Diamonds". He had everything money could buy; fancy cars, Italian cuisine, and a fabulous mansion made of gold.

Despite all his riches, however, there was one diamond he wanted in place of all the others; that beautiful, red-haired girl named Kairi...

_10. Wait for Me - Sean Lennon_

As Sora laid on his deathbed, he thought of the tragedy his life had become. He had no life, no wife, and no children. All he had was a worthless fortune, and his memories of her.

_Kairi..._

That angel whom he had the fortune of encountering. But through misfortune, he could never obtain her in life.

"Wait for me, Kairi." Those were Sora's final words...

**The End**


End file.
